1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ski tow signal assembly and is more particularly concerned with a tow rope handle and signal receiving assembly which will indicate to the operator of a boat, towing a person on skis, the condition of the person being towed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous devices have been developed for signalling when a person being towed on water skis has fallen into the water. Usually such devices have included cables with special structures for connecting the cable to a boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,757 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,631 are typical of devices of this type.
Such devices usually give an electrical signal when the skier is no longer being pulled by the rope and the rope, therefore, does not apply the appropriate pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,075 is typical of this type construction. Indeed, such devices have been employed for towing people, skiing on snow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,230 discloses such a device.
Signal controls which actuate horns have even been incorporated into the handle of a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,003 discloses such a device.
None of the prior art discussed above permit anything but limited communication between a skier and the boat or vehicle which is towing the skier. None of these references teach a simple signalling device which can be used for more than one skier for a single boat.
None of these references teach signal devices which can be readily and easily transfered from one boat to the next and none of these references teach a signalling device which requires no special installation to the boat.